A Day in the Life of Destiny Yamanaka
by Desisasu
Summary: Just another stroy, I know my summary is booooooooring but the story is VERY good! Please read it.


A Day in the Life of Destiny Yamanaka

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, so please, do not sue me. Or tell the police, I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU!! Don't shoot me!! Ok, the rant is finished, on with the show... or whatever. Some of what I'm going to write will be in Japanese, so feel free to ask what something means.

Hi, I'm Yamanaka Destiny. This is my life. But trust me, my life is rough. To let you know, I'm only 19, with a very, how do I put this, interesting, life. I hope you don't mind romance!! Because I love it!! And the authoress loves writing it!! Go authoress!! And also, I have two other sides, my dark side, Destinee, and my Nya Side, Desiree. Destiny also has two demons; Fuyumi a snow leopard, and Samantha, a rabbit.

It was a sunny day, a small breeze blowing in from the west made it cooler outside. The humidity was high, and it was about 93 degrees today. Destiny sighed as she made her way to an open field. But as she got there, she noticed someone, wearing a long, black cloak with red clouds on it.

"Oh, no," She said to herself. She knew it was an Akatsuki member, the Akatsuki was an organization of S-Ranked criminals, and S-Ranked was the highest rank in all of Konoha, probably out to kill her. But she wasn't going to let them. She couldn't tell from behind who it was, was it Pein? No. Konan? No. Then who?

The man turned around to face her; she had never met this man before. Who was it? She thought about who was in the Akatsuki, but she didn't know many. The man looked at her, but she couldn't tell what his expression was, he was wearing a mask that looked like a messed up basketball. (Link for what he looks like: /photos/9colas/2254129348/ ) For all Destiny knew, he could be glaring at her, but he wasn't, instead, he was smiling.

"Tobi's a good boy!!" He yelled.

Destiny was shocked by his sudden outburst, "Wh-who are you?" She said, unsteadily.

"Tobi," He said.

"Tobi... what?" Destiny asked.

"Uchiha Tobi," He replied.

"Uchiha?!" She was suddenly less scared; she had dated an Uchiha, it was Sasuke, and knew about Itachi Uchiha, but didn't know there was a third.

"Hai," He said, smiling under his mask.

She then realized there _was_ one more Uchiha, but it was an evil Uchiha, and she knew it was eviler than Itachi.

"What are you doing in Konoha?!" Destiny said.

"Looking for Destiny," He responded.

Destiny's eyes faded green, showing that she was frightened, "I-I'm Destiny," She said, "Why do you want me?" She whimpered.

"Tobi thinks Destiny should come here," Tobi said.

Destiny then remembered the third Uchiha. He had a dark side, Madara, and he always talked in Third Person.  
"I refuse, not until you tell me why you need me," She said.

Tobi walked over to her, "Then Tobi shall come to Destiny," He smirked, but Destiny couldn't tell. All she knew was that she felt completely safe, even though she knew she should be scared.

Tobi lifted her chin, to look at her face, "Hmm..." He said.

"W-what?" She questioned.

He stared into her eyes, "Beautiful," He said.  
"What's beautiful!?" She demanded.

"You," He said.  
Destiny blushed bright red, "M-me!?" She asked.  
He nodded his head slightly, "Hai, you."

"What's under your mask?" She asked finally.  
Tobi became silent, "Nothing, Tobi has no face." He lied.  
Destiny could see right through his lie, "Don't lie to me smart mouth." She scolded.

"Great, Destiny sounds like Tobi's mother," Tobi said, sighing.

Destiny reached up to grab his mask, but he grabbed her wrist, "No," he said.  
"But," She started.  
"No!" He yelled.

She whimpered and backed up, "S-sorry," She apologized, "You don't have to be so mean about it, I just wanted to know what you looked like," She started walking away.

"Wait Destiny-Chan," Tobi grabbed her shoulder.  
"Chan?" She questioned. She blushed at the touch of his.

He turned her around so she would look at him, he reached for her hand. She gasped and pulled it away quickly.

"What do you want with me!?" She hissed.  
He was stunned at her sudden change in moods. "Tobi wasn't going to hurt Destiny-Chan," He said.

_Why is acting so nice to me?_ Destiny thought, _He's an Akatsuki, he should be trying to kill me, not..._ Destiny stopped herself before she made herself freak out.

"Tobi would never hurt Destiny-Chan, why does Destiny think that?" He asked.

Her eyes widened, "Y-you, r-read..." She started.

"Hai, Tobi reads minds," He smiled under his mask.

Destiny blushed bright red again, "I'm just very tense because you're supposedly evil," Destiny stated.

Tobi remained surprisingly calm, "Tobi doesn't want to be evil," He said, solemnly.

"Then why did you join the Akatsuki?" Destiny asked.  
Tobi looked down, "Madara made Tobi. Madara blamed Itachi for killing the Uchiha clan. But Itachi didn't, Madara did," Tobi answered.  
Destiny's eyes widened again, "You're kidding me right?" She asked, hopefully.

"No," He said, looking down, ashamed.

Destiny sighed; she wanted to comfort him, but what if Madara took over? She didn't hug him, and she had made the right decision. A moment later Madara took over and he was furious. (Link to a picture of Madara: /photos/9colas/2319854186/ ) He didn't want Tobi telling anyone that he was the one that killed his clan.

"Now that you know, I have to kill you," Madara said, maniacally.

Destiny wasn't worried though, she knew she should be, but the fear just wouldn't come.

"I will fight you," She said finally.  
Madara smirked, "I hope you don't mind a painful death," He chuckled, evilly.

Destiny was finally hit with the fear.

_Did I just challenge the most powerful person in all of Konoha?!_ She thought to herself.

"Hai, you did," Madara said.

She sighed, "Fine," She smirked, "I always keep my promises." Her dark side started taking over. Her hair started to fade brown along with her eyes.  
"Maybe you're the one who should be having second thoughts," Destiny said, evilly.  
Madara was surprised by her words, "I never get scared," He smirked.

"So I see," She responded. Destinee had finally fully taken over, and was much more powerful than Destiny. Although she was evil now, she couldn't let the power get to her head if she wanted to get Tobi back.

Destinee and Madara got into battle positions and each took out a kunai.

"Ready to die?" Madara smirked again.

"You wish," She replied.

Destinee disappeared and reappeared behind Madara. He took the kunai to his back.  
"Ah!" He yelled in pain.

Destinee removed it and walked in front of him, "Ready to give up yet?" She questioned.

"Never," He said in response. He took out a Demon Wind Shuriken and disappeared, reappearing behind her and grabbing her by the arm.  
She struggled to break free of his grasp but couldn't in time, she took it to her side.

"Ahh!" She yelled in agony.

He let her go, and she fell to the ground, coughing. Destiny came back leaving Tobi as Madara. She was too weak to fight now, she didn't even know why she was helping him. She could tell he had feelings for her, but didn't know what to do, help him or leave him be.

"Y-you win," She struggled to say.

"I knew you were too weak," He cackled.

Tobi couldn't take watching his 'secret' lover die; he forced Madara back into hiding.

"Destiny-Chan!!" He screamed running over to her, "Destiny..." He sighed, "This is all Tobi's fault." He said, solemnly.  
"N-no Tobi, d-don't say that," She struggled again, "This isn't y-your fault. It's Madara's." She coughed again.

"But Tobi shouldn't have told Destiny the truth, then Destiny wouldn't have gotten hurt," He responded.

Destiny stared at the sky. Was it really her time to go? She was only 19 and had a long life ahead of her. Was she really going to die?  
"Tobi," She said, "D-don't miss me t-too much," Her body went limp.  
"Destiny..." He lifted her up and headed for the Hokage Towers.

He got to the first one, and entered. He headed straight for the present Hokage, Tsunade.

He kicked the door in, and, as always, Tsunade was sleeping.

"What do you want!?" She yelled, "You woke me up!!"  
She then noticed his cloak and Destiny's body in his arms, her eyes widened.  
"What did you do to my student!?" She said, snatching Destiny out of his arms.

"It wasn't Tobi, it was Madara." He stated.

Tsunade sighed, "But you're still an Akatsuki!! I bet you told him to kill her!!" She accused.

"Tobi is Madara, and Tobi would never tell him to kill Tobi's love," He said.

"L-love?" Tsunade said, confused.

"Tobi loves Destiny," He admitted.

Tsunade's eyes opened wide, and she accidentally dropped Destiny, but lucky for her, Tobi caught her. Tsunade pulled her thoughts together, and searched through her scrolls. Finally Tsunade found a scroll of healing Jutsu's. She read it aloud and eventually Destiny was revived. Destiny's eyes flickered open, and she saw Tobi looking down at her, him still wearing his mask. She then realized Tobi was caressing her in his arms, and she blushed.

"Tobi..." Destiny said, "You care about me?" She was slightly embarrassed at her question.

"Hai! Tobi really cares about Destiny-Chan," He said smiling, but no one could see. For all Destiny or Tsunade knew, he could be crying or frowning.

"You really mean that Tobi-Chan?" Destiny asked.

"Hai, Tobi really means it," He smiled again, and still nobody could tell.

"Tobi-Chan, are you smiling or what?" Destiny asked.

Tobi didn't know what to do, he didn't want to reveal his face, but he didn't want to make Destiny confused at his emotions. Tobi placed Destiny down and reached for his mask. But something stopped him, Destiny had grabbed his hand. Tobi looked at her, confused.

"Please Tobi, don't do it if your not comfortable doing it," She said.  
"But Tobi doesn't want Destiny to be confused," Tobi said.  
"It's ok Tobi, I don't need to see your face," Destiny was positive it would have helped, a lot, if she left him. She knew he'd find someone better. Destiny always lacked self-esteem; she always thought she was worthless. So, she turned at started to walk off. Tobi was baffled at her response to him taking off his mask, or at least trying to.

"Des" He started.

"No Tobi, I want to make you happy, and I know it will help if I left you alone." Destiny held back her tears and started running, wanting to leave before she did something irrational.

"But Destiny," Tobi said, chasing after her, "I'm happier with you," He grabbed her shoulder. Tears were already streaming down her face.

"R-really?" She stuttered.

"Hai, Tobi loves Destiny," He hugged her.

She never thought someone she just met could have such feelings for her.

Destiny looked up at him and reached up for his mask. Tobi froze. Destiny noticed and brought her hand away, "S-sorry," She apologized.

Tobi sighed; he knew it would be hard for Destiny if she didn't know what he looked like. Destiny started walking away again, "I'm sorry Tobi, this is just too difficult for me," She said, solemnly. She also loved him, but she couldn't be with him if she had no idea what he looked like and what his personality was like.

"Destiny," Tobi cooed.

Destiny felt the butterflies in her stomach. She mentally cursed the feelings she had for him. She stopped walking, overwhelmed with everything that was going on, she was about to faint.

"Tobi," She whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.  
He ran over to her, and grabbed here as she fell backwards.

"Destiny!" Tobi said, worriedly.

"Y-you made me faint," She said.

Tobi smiled. Destiny sighed, looking up at him, if only she could see his face. Her eyes were clouded.

"Tobi, I-I have to go," She quickly got to her feet and started running.

Tobi knew what was going on and he hated himself for doing it to her. He disappeared and reappeared in front of her, "Destiny, please." He cooed again.

Destiny couldn't take the cooing, she loved it. "Tobi," She cooed back.

She reached for his mask again, this time he didn't freeze. She grabbed his mask and pulled in off gently. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. (Link for a picture of him maskless: joserin./art/Tobi-1-76855866 )

Destiny was overwhelmed again, but this time by his beauty.  
"Oh my," She said. Her eyes had faded bright pink, showing that she was in love.

Tobi didn't know what each eye color change meant so he didn't want to say anything that might end up being a bad thing, "So?" He asked.

All she could do was stare.

"I guess you don't like it, do you?" Tobi asked and looked down.

_No Third Person!?_ Destiny thought.

"No, no Third Person," Tobi said.

Destiny sighed; she loved his face but didn't know how to say it.

"Tobi," She said.

He looked at her, "What?"

"I..." She was overwhelmed again; it was very easy to overwhelm her. "How do I say this? Um, I think it's perfect." She said, and smiled weakly, hoping she didn't say something wrong.

"Really!?" He said.

Destiny sighed in relief, "Yeah," She smiled pleasantly now.

Tobi hugged her, "I thought you hated me for a second there," He teased.

"How could I hate such a face," She responded.

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, his skin was soft, like baby's skin. Tobi blushed slightly. He placed his hand on her cheek, too, only she blushed a little more than he did.  
"Destiny, you're so pretty," Tobi said.

Destiny smiled, "Arigato Tobi-Chan,"

Destiny is how you say, psychic, so she gets visions, some are good, some are bad and some are about her best friend, Lucillia. But this vision was about her, and it wasn't a good one either.

Destiny stared into space.

"Destiny?" Tobi waved his hand in front of her face, "Destiny?" He said again. Destiny snapped out of it, screaming.

"Destiny! Are you ok!?" Tobi held her close.

She was breathing hard; she was terrified at her vision.

"Tobi I have to go," She said.  
"Why?" Tobi was severely confused at her statement; he thought everything was going well.

"I just do." She said. But Tobi didn't let her go.

"What just happened? Why are you suddenly telling me you have to go?" Tobi asked.

Destiny sighed; she didn't want to tell him that she could also see the future. But she decided it was best if she told him.

"Um, Tobi," Destiny started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm psychic, I can see the future." She told the flat-out truth.

Tobi's eyes widened, then softened, "What did you see?"

Destiny trembled at what she saw, "I-I saw blood,"

"And?"

"Y-you," She started crying.  
"What about me?"

"You were..." She didn't want to say it, "...you were staring at me... I-I was... dead." She continued.

"Did I do it?" He asked, holding her closer.

"No, it wasn't you," She said.

Tobi was relieved that he didn't hurt her, but he still wasn't happy that she was going to die.  
"Who did it then?" He asked her.

"Orochimaru," She said. (Picture of Orochimaru the Snake Man: /photos/34846546N00/537363535/ )

Tobi remembered Orochimaru; he used to be an Akatsuki member, but left and created the Hidden Sound Village. Destiny originates from the Hidden Waterfall Village, and no one knows where Tobi is from. Destiny now lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves or the Hidden Leaf Village, whatever you want to call it.

"I won't let him hurt you, Destiny-Chan," Tobi promised.

Destiny broke away from Tobi, "It's ok Tobi, you don't have to." Destiny said.

"But I want to," He retorted.

"I want to try to protect myself first, ok?" She said.

"Deal," He smiled.

And just as Destiny's vision promised, Orochimaru appeared.

"How did I know you'd know I was coming?" Orochimaru smirked.

"I won't fall at your feet, you...you monster!" Destiny growled.

"Well, I can change your little vision," Orochimaru said.

Destiny's eyes opened wide, but Tobi didn't know what he meant.

"You wouldn't!!" Destiny was now scared for Tobi.

"But I would," He smirked again.

"Tobi, listen to me carefully, run!!" Destiny ordered.

"But Destiny," He started.

"No Tobi! Go!! Don't miss me, this will probably be the last time we see each other." Destiny's eyes welled up with tears.

"Destiny, I won't leave you! I can't live without you," Tobi said.

"Are you two quite finished," Orochimaru said, impatiently.

"No! Now back off!!" Destiny yelled at Orochimaru.

"Well too bad! I don't wait for anything!!" Orochimaru said walking towards them.

"Tobi, do as I said! Now!! Go!!" Destiny hated to say that.

Tobi knew he wouldn't convince her otherwise, so he ran off. Destiny glared at Orochimaru, through her tears. "I won't allow you to hurt him!" Destiny yelled.  
Orochimaru smirked. Tobi now heard why Destiny told him to run. She'd rather die than let Orochimaru kill him.

_I can't believe how much she loves me,_ Tobi thought.

Destiny glanced back as Tobi ran.

_You're right Tobi-Chan, I do love you,_ She thought.

Orochimaru's henchman, Kabuto, appeared, "I'm here to help Orochimaru-Sama." He said and smiled at Destiny.

"Orochimaru-Sama?" Kabuto said.

"What?" He answered.

"Why are we killing such a beautiful woman?" He asked.

Orochimaru glared at him and Destiny's eyes widened.

"Did you just call her beautiful?!" Orochimaru yelled at Kabuto.

"Yes," He admitted.

"Hey! Are you stalling me!?" Orochimaru realized this is what Kabuto was doing.

"Stalling? Who's stalling?" Kabuto looked innocent.

Orochimaru sighed and looked back at Destiny, "You thought I'd forget about you, didn't you?"

"I was hoping," She said.

"Well I didn't! Now prepare for pain!" Orochimaru took out fifty kunai and pointed them at Destiny.

Destiny prepared for the pain she was about to endure, and it was going to be terrible pain. Orochimaru threw them, but only ten hit her, "Ahh!!" She screamed in pain.

"Orochimaru-Sama," Kabuto spoke up.

"What?!" Orochimaru was frustrated now.

"You never told me who was stalling you," He said.

"WHAT!! That's what you wanted!?" Orochimaru yelled.

"Yes," Kabuto said.  
While Kabuto and Orochimaru were fighting Destiny ran off, very weak. She ran in the direction Tobi ran in.  
"T-Tobi!!" She yelled, and then coughed.  
"Great, I'm too weak to call for Tobi," Destiny sat beside a tree, dying from blood loss.  
"That's ok Destiny, I heard you," It was Tobi.  
"Tobi," She said and smiled weakly.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you, now you're dying." Tobi said, "But don't worry, I can help," His hand started glowing and he placed his hand on her chest, and all her cuts were gone. She was completely healed.

"I could have done that, too," Destiny smiled.

"Really?" Tobi asked.

"Mmhmm," She said.

Tobi cut a gash into his arm, "Let's see," He said then winced.

"Tobi!" Destiny yelled at him, but sighed and her hand started glowing. She placed her hand on his gash, and it was healed.

"So you can," He teased.  
"I told you!" She said.

They both chuckled. But Destiny's smile soon faded.

"That's weird though," Destiny said.

"What is it Destiny?" Tobi asked.

"My visions always come true; I don't know how this one ended up not coming true." Destiny thought hard about how that could have happened.

Destiny was right; her visions did always come true.

"Um, Destiny, behind you!!" Tobi said.

"Huh?" She turned to see Orochimaru standing behind her, holding a Poison Shuriken.  
"Oh, no," She said.

Orochimaru smirked. A drop of blood dripped down Destiny's lip, and she looked down, and noticed the Shuriken in her stomach.  
"Destiny!" Tobi yelled.

Orochimaru removed the Shuriken, and Destiny fell backwards into Tobi's arms, dead.

Orochimaru smirked again and disappeared. Tobi growled.

"I can't stand him," Tobi said, and took Destiny to her mother's, the Queen of Konoha.

Destiny was the Princess, and her father was the King. Her father was evil and her mother was good. Destiny was more evil than good, but you could never tell unless you got her mad. But Destiny had another surprise for Tobi.  
Tobi healed her wounds, but unfortunately that didn't revive her.

"Hello," He heard a small voice come from inside of Destiny.

"Whoa, who are you?" Tobi was surprised.

"I'm Samantha," She responded.

"And who are you exactly?" He asked again.

"I am Destiny's rabbit demon." She replied.  
"Demon!?" Tobi was shocked.

"Yes," She said.

"Are you deadly?"

"Only if you get me mad," She said, and chuckled, "Now, if you want Destiny, you'll have to give me some of your chakra." She continued.

"Ohkay...?" He was uncertain about this, "How do I do that?"

"Just place your hand on her," she answered.

He did so, and Samantha sucked up some of his chakra, but not enough to kill him.

"Thank you," She said, and used the chakra to revive Destiny.

Destiny's eyes opened, "Tobi," She smiled.

Tobi smiled back, "Destiny."  
_I met him,_ Samantha thought to Destiny.

_You what!? You didn't take any of his chakra, did you!?_ Destiny thought.

_I had to,_ Samantha responded.

"It's fine, really Destiny," Tobi said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it,"

She sighed, "Ok, as long as you're not dead."

"Do I look dead?" Tobi looked at himself.

"No," She laughed.

Destiny glanced at her watch, it was almost midnight. Destiny yawned, "Wow, it's late." She said.  
Tobi grabbed his mask and put it back on, "Tobi agrees," He said.

"Great, Third Person man," Destiny joked.

"Ha, ha very funny Destiny," He said.

"I know I am," She teased, but yawned again.

Tobi lifted her up and started walking, "Where does Destiny-Chan live?" He asked.

"Go left at the forest and you should see the giant castle," She replied.

"Oh," He said.  
_Even though I'm dead tired of the castle,_ She said.

"Destiny's tired of her castle?" Tobi asked.  
"Yeah, I've lived there all my life. And also it's not safe there, especially for me," She said.

"Why?"  
"Oh, no, I've said too much," Destiny jumped out of Tobi's arms, "I'm sorry, I should go before"

Her father, Yami, appeared.

"Before that," She sighed, "What do you want father?" She was annoyed.

"I see you have a new boyfriend," He smirked.  
"And your point is?" She asked.  
"Oh, I have no point, he's just a witness to your murder," He said, evilly.

"Murder?" Tobi asked.

"Don't ask, just back up." Destiny said.

Tobi did as he was told, and backed up.  
"Ready, daughter?" Yami asked.

"Never again call me that!" She retorted.

"But you know it's true," He said.

Destiny took out her Staff of the Water Element, "Get ready father!" She said, her eyes blazing red, showing anger, or furiousness. (Author's Note: And yes, "furiousness" is a word – I even used spell check!)

Yami smirked, "Like I'm afraid of you."  
"You should be!!" She said, in a demonic voice.

Tobi's eyes widened, "Oh...my...goodness!!"

Destiny got her Curse Marks, and she raised her Staff into the air. It started taking power from her soul, Samantha, her dragons and her Pegasus'. Her chakra was becoming visible; it was more like a purple aura. Tobi was shocked, he took off his mask to make sure he was seeing this right, and he was.

She brought her Staff down and pointed it at her father, "Never, ever, EVER underestimate me!!" A giant bolt of black energy shot out of her Staff and into Yami, he fell to the ground, clutching his heart.

"H-how did you d-do that?!" He asked.

Destiny smirked, "I told you, never underestimate me - and look what you did...you underestimated me."  
Tobi stared at her in awe, "And again, ohmigod!" He said.

Destiny was at a loss for energy, she had used it all on that one move, but she knew it worked. In a moment her father would be eradicated. And she was right, a moment later, her father died. Destiny fell to her knees, "I used up too much power," She said.

Her Curse Marks faded and her eyes went back to a vibrant purple, her normal eye color. Tobi ran up next to her.

"Destiny! Are you ok!?" He was worried.

"Can I borrow some of your chakra," She asked, weakly.

"Definitely!" He said and placed his hand on her back, letting her take some of his chakra.  
"Thank you Tobi-Chan," She said, and stood up.

"No problem Destiny-Chan," He replied, "Are there any other secrets I should know about?"

"Well..." She said.

"What is it this time?" He asked.

"I can erase memories." She said.  
"That's all?" He asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. Oh wait; I have an evil, identical twin." She said, smiling.

Tobi's smile faded, "So how do I know who's who?"

"Our birthmarks, I have the Yin and my twin, Aria, has the Yang." She answered.

"Where is it?" Tobi asked.  
"Well," She lifted up her sleeve, and showed him the birthmark, "Its right here," She said.

"Oh," He traced it with his finger.  
"It's just a birthmark, you know that, right?" Although, Destiny liked the feeling of him touching her.

"Yes, I do," He said.

"Ok, just making sure," Destiny smiled.

_Are you two ever going to kiss?_ Samantha thought to Destiny.

_Samantha!!_ Destiny thought.

"What did she do this time?" Tobi chuckled.

Destiny blushed, "N-nothing," She lied.

Since Tobi had his mask off, he could see through her lies, "Destiny," Tobi said.

"What?"

"What did she really say?"

"Well, I don't wanna say it," Destiny said.  
"Is it about me?"

"Us. It's about us," She said.

"What about us?" Tobi asked, then realized what Samantha had said.

"Oh," Tobi said.

Destiny blushed redder, "Y-yeah," She said.

Destiny stared at the ground, but Tobi was staring at her.

"Destiny," Tobi said.

"Yeah?" Destiny continued to stare at the ground.

He lifted her chin, "What exactly did Samantha say?"

She stared into his eyes, "Um, well, she said, and I quote, 'Are you two ever going to kiss?'." She stated.

She blushed an even brighter shade of red, but Tobi just chuckled.

"Want me to fix that?" Tobi asked.  
"What do you...?" Her eyes opened wide.

Tobi leaned in, and Destiny was about as red as a cherry. Tobi placed his lips on hers, and Destiny's eyes softened. They broke their kiss for air.

Tobi looked slightly embarrassed, "Um, s-sorry," He apologized.

But Destiny was at a loss for words, "N-no, it's ok," She finally found her voice.

"No, I probably shouldn't have done that," Tobi said.  
"Why? It's not like you're leaving or anything," Destiny said.  
"Well actually, I don't think I can be with you," Tobi said, "I am an Akatsuki, and Akatsuki members aren't allowed to date their enemies." He continued.

"Are you... l-leaving me?" Destiny stuttered.

"I'm sorry Destiny but I have to..." Tobi hugged her tightly.

Tears streamed from Destiny's eyes, "I can't let you go!" Destiny held Tobi tighter.

He broke her grip and held her an arms length away, he couldn't believe how wet her face was. He'd never seen her cry this much before. All the years of stalking her had finally paid off, but not for long, he had to go.

"I'm sorry Destiny but I have to. If I could stay, believe me I would, I just can't." Tobi said; his expression was unreadable.

"No, Tobi!! I won't let you go!!" Destiny held him tightly again, "I can never let you go!" She couldn't remember a time she cried so hard.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me Tobi! You haven't had a boyfriend that told you he loved you but went with another girl!! Or a boyfriend that also told you he loved you but was cruel to your best friend!" Destiny sobbed into his chest.

"Destiny," He stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't leave you, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Tobi said.

"I promise," She said.

"Ok," He said.

"I should go home and change though," She said. Her clothes were torn from fighting, but she was going to tell her mom she went for a swim, hit her head and fell into rocks.

"If your thinking of telling your mom you went for a swim, hit your head and landed in rocks, you can't, you aren't wet." Tobi said.

"Darn it, that's ok, hold on. Tobi, hide." She ordered.

"Ok?" He hid in a bush.  
"Poison Rain Showers!" She said, and it rained poison, not affecting her in any way. Eventually it stopped, and she was wet.

"There, better?" She asked as Tobi came out of the bush.

"Yes," He said.

"Good, now we can go to my house," She said, and started walking. Tobi followed close behind. Finally they got to her house, "You stay here, I'm just going to change my clothes," Destiny said.

"Ok," He agreed.

She opened the door, "Mom! I'm home!" She called down the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen!!" Her mother, Yoko, called back.

"I'm changing then I'm going back out!!" Destiny said, as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Destiny quickly changed into jeans and a blue t-shirt. She ran down the stairs, "See you later, mom!!" She said, heading for the door.  
"Wait just a minute young lady," She said.

"What?"

"Where are you going?" Yoko asked.

"Why do you care?" Destiny said.

_Be nice to your mother, Destiny,_ Tobi thought.

_Fine..._ She replied.

"Because I'm your mother, that's why." Yoko said, sternly.

"I'm going to the park with Lucillia," She lied. Lucky for her, her mother didn't see through her lie.

"Fine, just don't stay out past your curfew." Yoko said, walking back into the kitchen.  
Destiny opened the door, "Oh wait, Destiny. Please come back with a boyfriend, you're 19, you deserve one. Just no Akatsuki's or Uchiha's."

Destiny froze. "W-why?" She asked.  
"They're bad influences, why do you a" She walked back into the room and saw Tobi standing in the doorway. "Destiny Suna Yamanaka!!" Yoko scolded.

"But mom!!" She said.

"No 'buts'!!" Yoko said, "Now why is he here?!"

"He's my boyfriend," She said, truthfully.

"I won't allow this relationship," Yoko said.

"But you married dad didn't you?" Destiny mocked.

"Destiny!" Yoko scolded again.

"I think I should go," Tobi said.

"No, Tobi, you can't!" She said, grabbing his arm.

"Let go of that infernal thing," Yoko demanded.

Yami suddenly appeared, "Miss me?"

Destiny growled, "Never in a million years would I miss you!" She hissed.

Yami smirked, "Feisty today are we?"

Destiny bared her teeth, and growled. Tobi stared at her. Destiny went on all fours, and purple aura surrounded her as she began her long and painful transformation into Fuyumi, her snow leopard demon.

"Miss_ me_?" Fuyumi hissed.

"Only in your dreams," Yami said.  
"Um, Destiny?" Tobi spoke up.

"Back off, mask boy!" Fuyumi growled.

"No," He said.  
"What did you just say to me?!" She hissed.

"You heard me, I said no." Tobi repeated.

Fuyumi turned her anger towards Tobi, "That's it mask boy, you get it first!" She pounced on him and snarled.

"Ah!" He said as he hit the ground.

She bit his arm and licked her fangs, triggering bloodthirsty Destiny.

"This is what you get," She hissed.

"Destiny! Please, stop!" Tobi begged.

Yoko grabbed one of her arms and Yami grabbed the other, lifting her off of Tobi.

Tobi walked up to Destiny, she was growling and trying to break free of her parents' grasps.  
"You can let her go," Tobi said.  
"But she'll eat you..." Yami said.

"No, trust me, she won't." Tobi answered.  
Yoko and Yami let Destiny go, and Tobi grabbed her and pulled her into him, he started singing his song.

(Link for the song and lyrics, the song is; I Knew I Love You by Savage Garden: /vi3txhuni3/music/60jFA12i/savagegardeniknewiloveyou/ for the lyrics you have to scroll down a bit.)

Destiny's muscles became less tense and her fangs started shrinking. Yoko and Yami were impressed.

"Interesting way of calming her down," Yoko commented.

Tobi smiled, "Arigato, Yoko-Sama."


End file.
